Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Squeal to It's All Sam's Fault...4 years later...Alex and Alexis - 8 (2nd grade)...Riley - 12 (7th grade)...Dean wants another baby...Cas isn't quite so sure...(MAJOR CLIFFHANGER) MPREG
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Where's my book bag?" Riley yelled.

"I don't know. Where did you leave it?" Dean yelled back.

"I thought you would know." She said walking into the kitchen.

"It's your book bag. It's not my responsibility." Dean said pouring milk into Alex and Lexi's cereal.

"Wait, I found it." She exclaimed.

"Go on, you're going to miss the bus." Dean smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye, Dad. I love you." She said.

"Love you too, Ri. Have a good day at school." He said as he put the milk away.

She ran out of the house. Dean sat down at the table and watched Alex and Lexi eat. "Will you guys have a good day at school as well?"

They both nodded their head at the same time.

"Hurry up and eat your cereal so we can go take you to school." Dean said standing up.

He walked upstairs and into the bedroom where Cas was sleeping. He crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him.

"Are you going to come with me to drop off Alex and Lexi at school?" Dean asked.

Cas moaned. "I'm too hung over."

"How can an Angel of the Lord get hung over?" Dean said.

"Gabe." Cas moaned getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing I use to tell Sam when he was hung over. It's an awesome cure for a hangover. A greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ash tray." He said.

Cas quickly ran over to the toilet and emptied his stomach of the remains of his supper from last night. "I hate you."

"I know you do." Dean smiled as patted Cas's back softly. "You coming or not?"

"Not today." Cas grumbled while he stood and heading back over to the bed.

"Today's Friday. Riley's sleeping over at a friend's, as well with Lexi. We could dump Alex off at Sam's and spend some alone time." Dean suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe. You need to get the twins to school and then head to work." Cas said getting under the sheet again.

"Are we not going to talk about what happened, Cas?" Dean said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean." Cas said.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Daddy! We're going to be late!" Alex yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in just a second, Alex." Dean said walking over to Cas. "We're talking about this tonight."

Cas grunted pulling the sheets over his head. Dean pats his husband's shoulder and walks out.

He walked downstairs. "Come on, monkeys. We're going to be late."

They ran out to the Impala and strapped themselves in their car seats. Dean got in the driver's seat and drove to the school. As normal when they got there their teacher was standing and welcoming everyone into the class room. Dean walked over to the twins teacher.

"Mr. Winchester, good morning." Mrs. Mills said.

"As to you. Alexis is going home with a friend today." Dean said.

"Alright, that's fine. Mr. Winchester, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Dean said.

"You are pretty protective of those twins. Can I ask why?" She asked.

"Well…um…" Dean mumbled.

The bell rang. Save by the bell.

"That's my queue to go. Nice talking to you, Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Mills said.

Dean walked to his car and drove over to Bobby's. He worked until around 1:30 and walked into Bobby's living room and sat on the couch.

"Cas got so wasted last night." Dean smirked.

"Why?" Bobby replied.

"I told him that he needed to spend time with his brother. Him and Gabe went to a bar and Gabe got Cas drunk off his ass. Now he's hung over." Dean said.

"I've only seen Cas drunk once. It took a whole liquor store." Bobby said.

"Not with Gabe." Dean said.

"You don't sound too happy." Bobby said.

"The other day something happened. Cas denies it ever happened." Dean said.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Bobby said.

"Do you remember after Riley was born Gabe saying that I had the right equipment to carry a child but it would…open…when both of us were ready to have another kid and a few weeks before it's born?" Dean asked.

"Kinda, Dean, that was 12 years ago." Bobby said. "What are you trying to say?"

"It…opened…" Dean mumbled.

"What? I thought you were done with 3." Bobby remarked.

"No. I want more. Cas probably doesn't but it wouldn't open unless—"

Bobby didn't know what to say. He just stood there awkwardly. "Have you talked with Cas?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Dean said.

"Dean, you have to talk about it to him." Bobby said.

"You don't think I know that, Bobby." Dean snapped. Bobby was taken aback by that comment. "I have to go pick up Alex."

He stood up and walked out of the house and got in the car. Once he got to the school and Alex was waiting eagerly. Dean hopped out of the car and Alex came a running.

"Hey, bucko." Dean said helping him into the car.

"Hey Daddy." He said.

"Did Lex leave with her friend she was supposed to?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir." Alex said.

"Good boy, watching out for your sister." Dean said getting into the front seat.

"That's my job, right, Daddy?" Alex said.

"Oh really? It's your job?" Dean said pulling out onto the road. That's something Dean would have said about him and Sam.

"Yep, I'm supposed to watch out for my twin sister." Alex said.

"So, buddy, what do you want to do tonight since it's just the dude's at the house?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Perfect. I was thinking you could hang out with Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe with Jimmy." Dean said.

"Sounds fun." Alex said.

Dean laughed. Alex was the best son. He pulled into the driveway and helped Alex out. Cas was waiting on the porch looking like death warmed over.

"Well, look at you." Dean smirked.

"Can I go run over to Uncle Sammy's house right now?" Alex asked.

"Sure, bucko. Tell Uncle Sammy to call me later." Dean said.

Alex smiled and dashed next door.

"How was work?" Cas asked after Dean leaned in to steal a kiss.

Cas stood and walked into the house with Dean. "It was work. Bobby didn't help at all. He did knock some sense into me." Dean said.

"Dean…"

"Cas, we're talking about this." Dean demanded.

"There's nothing to talk about." Cas repeated the same thing he did this morning.

"Gabe said it would only open if we were both ready. I want another one." Dean said.

"Yes, he said when we were both ready. Just because I can handle…we can handle another baby doesn't mean I want another one." Cas said.

"Well, I want another one or two, Cas." Dean said.

"We already have 3. I think we are perfectly fine with what we have." Cas said.

"Bullshit." Dean remarked. "I know for a fact that Alex and Alexis would love to be a big brother and sister. Riley would love to have another baby around so she can help. I want a big family, Cas. That means 4 or 5 maybe more." Dean snapped.

"I don't want any more kids, Dean." Cas said pinching his nose and closing his eyes.

Dean was fuming. He turned around with his back facing Cas. He started to walk into the living room when he stopped in his tracks. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall forcing his hand through the wall and out the other side. He kept walking until he made it upstairs and slammed the door hard enough to hear picture frames fall off the wall and shatter.

Cas just froze in place. He crushed his husband. The next thing he knew Sam was knocking at the door with a panicked look on his face. Sam had heard what happened. Alex was at Sam's feet. He looked terrified.

"Papa?" Alex said.

"Alex. I can explain." Cas panicked.

He ignored him and ran up the stairs and slammed his door.

"Cas, what was that? I watched Dean put his fist through the wall. Dean only damages stuff if he is extremely pissed like with me and the demon blood…or killing Lilith and setting Lucifer free." Sam said.

"It's nothing. I just told Dean something he didn't want to hear." Cas said sitting at the kitchen table.

"What was it that he didn't want to hear?" Sam asked.

"It opened." Cas blurted out.

"What opened up?" Sam asked utterly confused standing in front of Cas. "Why would Dean get so mad over something open—"

"Yeah, I don't want any more kids. I think 3 is more than enough." Cas said.

"Listen to yourself Cas. Dean had always wanted a lot of kids. That's all he's ever wanted other than being like Dad and protecting me. You have everything you have ever wanted and more. What about Dean? Can he be happy?" Sam remarked.

"I know, I have seen inside Dean's soul." Cas replied.

"Then why can't you let him have the one thing he truly wants?" Sam asked.

"You're right. I should go talk to Alex." Cas said.

"No, you'll just make thing worse. I'll talk to him. You go talk to Dean." Sam said walking up the stairs with Cas slightly behind.

Sam turned into Alex's room and Cas walked into his and Dean's room.

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

"Go away." Dean yelled gripping his arm as he sat on the bed turned away from the door.

"No, Dean. I need to talk to you." Cas said sitting beside him. Dean moved off the bed and over to the window.

"I don't want to talk to you, Castiel." Dean said.

"Dean, listen to me. I have to talk to you." Cas said.

"Then say it!" Dean yelled using his same hand he punched the wall to punch the glass window.

"I want to have a another baby with you." Cas said.

"I don't want you to do that just so I stop punching things or calm down. It won't work, Cas." Dean yelled.

"No, Dean, Sam talked with me and straighten me out. Our son saw you punch that damn hole in the wall and storm off. Our son thinks I hurt you. I want to have another kid with you because I want too, because I love you and I want nothing more than to give you everything you have ever wanted." Cas said.

Dean just looked at Cas still gripping his wrist tightly. His face was emotionless or blank.

"Dean, please. Let's have another baby. Let's talk with our son." Cas said walking over to Dean touching Dean's wrist, healing it.

Dean stood still in front of Cas. The ends of his lips curled up into a smile. He reeled Cas into a hug then pushed back and cupped his hands around Cas's jaw and kissed him. They walked into Alex's room and he was gone. Dean walked down stairs and saw the little 8 year old cradled in Sam's arms on the couch.

"Alex?" Dean said.

His head shot up and looked up at Dean. "Daddy?"

"Alex, buddy, everything is ok. Daddy and Papa just a had a little fight." Dean said as Cas fixed the hold in the hole with his Angel mojo.

"You punched a hole in the wall. I heard glass break just a second ago and then you yelled. I got scared." Alex said.

"You have man up bud. Papa and I just had a fight and I had to hit something." Dean said.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. See, look, no broken bones to scratches. I'm fine." Dean said stretching out his arm.

"But I saw you punch that hole through the wall. The one Papa just fixed." Alex said.

"Alex, remember when I told you Papa has special powers." Dean said.

Alex just looked at Dean. "That's all you ever tell us Dad. Papa has special powers. It's hard to explain. I tell you when you're older. Riley knows about Papa's powers but why haven't you told me and Lexi. Riley told us she couldn't tell us."

"Alex, it would be better if we waited to tell you when Riley and Alexis get home." Dean said.

Alex looked angry now. He wanted to know now and didn't like what he was hearing. "Fine, Uncle Sam can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure, sure, Jimmy would love you staying over." Sam said trying to smile. "Go run over next door. Uncle Gabe and Jimmy should be house by now."

He got up and walked out of the house. "Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping Alex calm." Dean said.

"I didn't do much, Dean. Are you guys done fighting?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Dean and I agreed to have another child." Cas answered.

"That's great. I have been thinking about something." Sam said.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"I want to have another kid. I want to have it naturally, like you did with Riley, Alex, and Alexis. Not like what Gabe did with Jimmy." Sam said.

"Why don't you talk to Gabe?" Cas asked.

"He barely wanted the one, Cas. How could I talk him into having another one? Jimmy is already happy about having three older cousins." Sam said.

"It's the perfect time to have another kid, Sam. Jimmy is in kindergarten. Cas could talk to Gabe if that would be better." Dean said.

"Would it be ok if you talk with Gabe, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Remember last time, Sam. I wanted to bash Gabe's face in. Even if it would have broken my hand. I wanted to kill him." Dean said. "I don't know if I could handle it."

Cas disappeared.

After several hours of waiting Cas came back with a smile on his face. "So what?" Sam asked.

"Gabe is thinking strongly about it." Cas said.

"Is that blood on your shirt and knuckles, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Gabe wasn't listening to reason. So I made him listen. He's an angel. He will heal fine." Cas said.

Sam went home and Dean and Cas had some time to their selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Cas woke up that morning to a quiet house. He looked at the clock. 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Why was the house so quiet? He rolled over and saw that the bed was empty. "Dean?" he mumbled.

He got up and walked down the hall to Riley's room. She was fast asleep. He walked into Lexi's room next. She was curled up in a ball on her bed cuddling her favorite stuffed animal close to her chest. She was also fast asleep. I looked into the room across the hall to Alex's room. He was stretched out on his bed on his stomach on top of the covers. It was like he was awake but fell back asleep.

He walked to the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee and walked into the living room. Where the hell was Dean?

He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked upstairs. He walked into Dean and his bedroom again. He saw the bathroom door open. Dean stumbled out and walked over to the bed. "Dean?"

"Hey, baby." Dean smiled or at least tried too. He looked sweaty and pale.

"You look cherry for someone or looks like you stared death in the face." Cas said walking over to his husband.

"I have stared Death in the face…not that bad of a guy." Dean said.

Cas kissed his lover and sat beside him.

"I'm pregnant." Dean said.

"Really?" Cas said stunned.

Dean nodded. He stood up and moved away from Cas.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"The coffee." Dean said walking towards the bathroom again. "God, I hate the smell of coffee. Ugh." Dean retched in the toilet.

Cas walked into the bathroom and crouched beside Dean and rubbed his back in small circles. "It's ok, I'll get rid of the coffee. Dean, we're going to have _another _baby."

Dean spit in the bowl and looked over Cas. "Yeah, yeah, we are."

"How about you go lay down and rest? I'll go make some of the herbal tea you like during the other two pregnancies." Cas said.

"That would be nice." Dean said as Cas helped him up.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Cas asked.

"Gabe says 6 weeks." Dean said.

"You didn't go to Dr. Rosen?" Cas remarked.

"I wanted to shake thing up this time." Dean said as he laid down on the bed.

"Well, this is going to be different." Cas said.

"Cas, I was thinking. Maybe this time we should not find out the sex of the baby. I don't wanna know." Dean said.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the forehead. "I would love that. Now rest."

Dean closed his eyes and wrapped the covers up to his chin. Cas walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He heard footsteps rustling around. Cas walked into the kitchen and saw the Riley was already fixing tea.

"Good morning, sweetie." Cas said.

"Morning, Papa. I'm fixing some tea for Dad." Riley said.

"Why are you fixing tea for Dad?" Cas asked.

"He's pregnant right? I'm going to have another little brother or/and sister." Riley said.

"And/ or?" Cas said.

"Uncle Gabe told me that there is a bigger chance of multiples. With his magic. It was lucky that I don't have a twin or triplet. Dad might be pregnant with two, three, maybe even four. Uncle Gabe thinks it's not going to be just one." Riley said.

"Why was Uncle Gabriel telling you that stuff? I just found out minutes ago. How long have you known?" Cas asked.

"Dad hasn't told me. Uncle Gabe told me last week after Dad asked him to check. Dad doesn't know how many yet. Uncle Gabe will find out in a few weeks. He told me he would tell me if Dad didn't tell me." Riley said.

"That reminds me. How are Alex and Alexis taking the information of their Papa and Uncle Gabe are both angels and that Uncle Sam and Daddy's a very skilled hunter? Heck, have they freaked out over how the things that go bump in the night are real?" Cas asked.

"They think it's awesome. They don't understand why they have to daddies and no mommy what so ever. They don't understand how Dad has lady parts only when needed because Uncle Gabe did it for you and Dad could have a family and quit hunting." Riley explained.

"Let's keep it that way. For all they know me and Dad used a surrogate." Cas said.

Riley laughed.

Cas sat on the couch and picked up a book he had been reading. Riley had gone upstairs and hung out her room until the twins woke up around an hour later.

"Cas, we have code niner-niner…I have been spotted. I've got one hostage but the other has taken charge." Dean playfully yelled.

Dean came walking into the living room with Lexi draped over his shoulder and Alex wrapped around his leg.

"Daddy let go of me." Lexi squealed.

"Oh, no, sweet pea. You brought war." Dean said sliding her off his should and carrying in his arms and started tickling her. Alex hopped off Dean's leg and ran into the kitchen.

"Stop, Daddy. Ha-ha." Lexi squealed trying to get away.

"Nope, you can't get away from me." Dean said holding her so he could attack her face with little kisses.

Lexi wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck. She squished her face with his. She turned her head and gave Dean a huge kissed on his cheek.

Dean laughed and set her down. "Riley used to hate it when I did that to her."

"I was four." Riley said.

"When you were four you would run into my and Dad's room at 2 in the morning because of werewolves, you would followed me or Dad around like a puppy." Cas said.

"Hey, Alex, Lex, me and Papa have something important to tell you." Dean said.

"Hold on, Dean. Let me talk with me for a moment." Cas said walking into the kitchen. "You can't tell them about you being pregnant."

"I wasn't planning on doing that. I had an idea." Dean said.

"Dad, I know you're pregnant." Riley said walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell, Cas. Why did you tell Riley?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Gabe told me. He also told me your game plan." Riley said.

"So you weren't telling me everything, were you, Riley." Cas said.

"I had to keep something a secret." Riley said.

"Just you two play along." Dean said walking into the living with Alex and Alexis sitting on the couch. "Alex, Lexi, Papa and Daddy have something to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat on the coffee table in front of his youngest daughter and his son. They looked worried more than anything.

"Dad, are we going to move?" Alex asked.

Dean was confused. He looked over at Cas. He was just as confused. Riley had a smile on her face.

"You just can't tell the whole truth today, can you?" Dean said.

"I didn't tell them. Uncle Gabe just touched two fingers to Their heads and they understood. They are the reason Uncle Gabe told me about you." Riley said.

Dean turned back to the twins and put his elbows on his knees. "Why do you think we are going to move, Alex?"

"There isn't enough room." Lexi blurted out.

"Why do you think that, Lex? We have plenty of room." Dean said.

"We only have one extra room. That's Papa's office." Alex said.

Cas walked over to the couch and crouched down and sat on his heels. "Honey, you know Daddy's going a have a baby, right?"

She nodded as well with Alex.

"Not just one baby, Papa." Alex said.

Cas was confused. "Riley is there something you aren't tell us?"

"No, I'm just as confused as you." Riley said.

"What do you mean I'm having more than one baby, bud?" Dean said.

"Daddy, we know Daddy's aren't supposed to have babies but you are different. Papa's an angel and so is Uncle Gabe. We know Uncle Gabe gave you the abilities to have babies. He also told us that you get changed into a girl at doctor's appointments." Lexi explained.

"That's great, baby, but you know how many I'm having?" Dean asked.

Alex and Alexis both nodded again.

"How many?" Cas asked.

They were quiet. They looked at each other then back at Dean and Cas.

Cas stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going, Cas?"

"Out." Cas replied grabbing the doorknob.

"No, Cas. Wait." Dean stood and walked over to Cas. He grabbed Cas's shoulder.

"Dean, I've had it with Gabe. Doing things behind our back." Cas yelled.

"Calm down, Cas. We can handle this. We were going to have to tell them at some time." Dean replied.

"No, don't side with Gabe. He was the one who started all of this." Cas yelled as he opened the door and walked out. Dean was right behind him and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare tell me that this is a bad thing. If Gabe and Sam didn't do this Riley wouldn't be around. That makes Alex and Alexis not even a thought same with the one inside me right now. How dare you think like that. I'm not siding with Gabe. Yes, he should have told us but he didn't. It's had some bad bumps but you have to think of the three amazing kids we have. Think of Jimmy as well." Dean said.

Cas was silent. He just looked at Dean. Anger was written all over Cas's face. Cas knew Dean was right but something about it was right to Cas.

"Cas, if you say another word about that you better leave now." Dean said.

"How are you so calm about this, Dean? Sam forced Gabe into turning you into a woman for me for you to have a baby. Then he kept the females reproductive system. Then the twins came and Sam had Jimmy. Now this. Demons are still coming after us. You hunting behind the kids back with Sam. We have demon proofed this house in the most secretive way possible. I'm done trying constantly be watching Riley, Alex, Alexis and you back whenever we leave this house. You constantly have to talk with anybody Riley, Alex, and Alexis ever come in contact with. Mumbling _'Christo' _to everybody. I'm just done." Cas snapped.

"Then leave. If you don't want to stay here and take care of the family we made together, then fine. You wanna know why I'm so calm? I have wanted a family for a very long time. I would have done anything to have a kid of my own. Before I met you I would sleep around holing that one day I would get a call from a girl telling me that she was pregnant with my kid. When I changed into that girl and got pregnant I loved it. Even the pain of labor. Then the twins. I was over joyed. If you don't feel the same way then just go, you son of a bitch." Dean yelled.

Just like that Cas was gone.

Dean looked around and he was definitely gone. Tears streamed down Dean's face. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"Dean?" a faint voice yelled.

He didn't say anything.

He heard footsteps speed up. "Dean!"

Dean knew it was Sam. He didn't move or speak.

"Dean? What's wrong? Gabe and I heard yelling. I came over to see if everything was ok. Are you ok? Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Cas is gone." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas is gone. He just left." Dean said.

"What do you mean he left?" Sam asked helping Dean up.

"What do you think I mean? He fucking left. He blamed Gabe for the kids then said he was done. I told him to leave if he was fucking done with the family. So he left. He just up and flew away." Dean said.

"Come on Dean. Let's get you inside. I'll call Gabe and he can take care of the kids for a little while. We can talk this out." Sam said walking towards the door.

"I don't want to talk about this." Dean pushed Sam out of the way.

"Calm down, Dean. You have to calm down. Gabe told me everything that he told Riley. I know about the babies." Sam said.

"If you know then how many?" Dean said.

"Three." Sam replied.

"Oh God." Dean said falling back to the ground.

"Dean? Dean? Let's go inside." Sam said lifting Dean to his feet again.

Gabe appeared with them. "Where's Cas? I couldn't feel his presences." Gabe said.

"That's because he left. He was done with having a family. He was mad at you for starting this." Dean said.

"Come on, Dean. You have to calm down." Gabe said.

"I don't wanna calm down. I probably just lost my husband." Dean yelled.

Gabe touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and Dean was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe teleported Dean into his bedroom and Sam and Gabe walked into the house and into the living room where Riley and the twins were. Lexi was sitting in Riley's lap. Lexi was crying and Alex ran over to Sam.

"What's going on, Uncle Sam?" Alex asked.

"Dad and Papa just got into a fight. Uncle Gabe is going to take you, Lexi and Riley over to my house for a while." Sam said. Lexi ran over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his.

Sam lifted her up onto his hip. "It's ok, sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok. Alright?"

He handed Lexi off to Gabe and Alex walked with Gabe as they left. Riley never left the couch. She just sat and looked over at Sam. When she knew Alex and Alexi were out of earshot she broke down. Tears streamed down her face. She lifted her hands to her face and hid her eyes.

"Riley? Riley, don't cry." Sam said walking over to her.

"Is it true, Uncle Sammy? Is it true that Papa is done taking care of us? Is it true that he left? Is it my fault? Am I the reason they are in this fight?" Riley asked.

"Aw, Riley. I wish I had better news to tell you. It is not your fault. Your Papa is not done taking care of you and the twins…and the triplets. He is tired and stressed. Your Papa is just going to be gone for a while. I'm sure that he will come back. He is just a little mad at Uncle Gabe." Sam said.

"Then why did he and Dad have that major fight and he left?" Riley asked.

Sam sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart. Do you want to go over to my house?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go anywhere, Uncle Sam. I just want things to be ok between my Dad and Papa." Riley mumbled nuzzling her face in Sam's chest.

"Honey, things will get better. Things will get better. How about I walk you over to my house and you rest for a little while. I'll come back in an hour or two and we can talk." Sam said.

"I can walk myself." Riley said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I wish I had better things to tell you." Sam said.

"I know, I'm sorry too." Riley said walking out of the house.

Sam sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He had to talk with Castiel to settle this. He had never seen Dean so upset. He own husband left him in the dust out of the blue because of Gabe and him.

_'Dear Castiel, can you come back. I want to speak with you. Don't be mad at Dean. He didn't do anything wrong. It was all me and Gabe. Please, please, please, just talk with me. Throw punches at me, break an arm, a leg or both. I don't care. I have never seen Dean this upset. Please, I'm sorry.'_

He looked around and Cas was nowhere to be found. Sam was holding back tears since Dean told him Cas had left. He was trying so hard to stay strong while he was talking with Riley. He was bursting at the seams. Once he had finished the prayer and no sign of Cas…the tears flooded in.

He shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so fucking sorry. I started all this and it's all my fucking fault and there's nothing I can do to make this any better." Sam cried softly to himself.

"Sam." A voice said emotionless.

He looked up in a blurry tear filled haze. Cas was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Cas?" Sam said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cas said.

"What happened with you and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Before you ask I'm not mad at Dean. I was just upset at the moment." Cas said.

"Did he say something that you didn't want to hear?" Sam asked.

Cas looked at Sam for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"That's the exactly thing that happened like six months ago. You said something that Dean didn't want hear so he punched a hole in a wall, window and broke a few picture frames and his hand. Dean said some things that you didn't want to hear and you poof only God knows where freaking everybody and stressing the fuck out of Dean to the point where Gabe knocked him out using his angel mojo so he could calm down. Riley is crying because she thinks it's her fault for everything. Whatever the fight was about it needs to be settled. I don't care if it was about Gabe or me or really Dean. Throw punches at me, break my legs, beat the snort out of me, but don't you dare ever leave your family and making your daughter think this is her fault." Sam said.

Cas was dumbfounded and stood awkwardly in place. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to break any of Sam's bones. He wished he never hurt his husband and his children like that. He isn't mad at Gabe any more after hearing Sam tell him that. He didn't know if Dean would forgive him now after what he did. He thought the same thing with Riley. He was so filled with guilt he just froze.

"I'm going home to comfort your oldest daughter. When Dean wakes up you better talk with him and not run away like an asshole." Sam stormed out of the house and ran home.

Cas was still just stood in place frozen. He heard footsteps walking down the stairway. "Cas?"

Cas spun around on his heels. "Dean…I...uh…I'm…"

"Look Cas, I don't want to hear your apologies. I don't care." Dean said.

"Hear me out, Dean. Sam straightened me out this time." Cas said.

"I don't care, Cas. I don't want your fucking apologies. I want you to understand what's going on. You can be mad at your brother and my brother all you want. I will never be mad at them. They gave me a family. I will never regret Riley, Alex, Alexis, or the three babies growing inside me. You can tell me how you are tired of being over protective with everybody. Well, I don't care about that because that's what I have been doing my whole life. I basically raised Sam when Dad left for a case. If you want to leave, then leave. Nobody is stopping you. If you want to stay then you are going to have to stop blaming Sam or Gabe. Be the man I grew to love and marry." Dean snapped.

"I'm never going to leave you, Dean. I love you. I'm so sorry." Cas said and for the first time tears built up in Cas's eyes and ran down his cheeks. Cas was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 MONTHS LATER**

It's been a long 4 months. Dean is huge. He looked big, huge pregnant but was only 4. Alex and Alexis were so excited for the babies. Lexi would always sit beside Dean and rub his stomach. Alex was no stop talking and planning for the babies. It was Riley that lost that spark in her eyes that she use to have. She would smile and laugh when talking with the twins or with Dean. She looked normal and had that spark and laughter in her voice when she talked with Dean and Alex and Lexi. She acted different around Cas. It was like she hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Riley, come on, you're going to be late for school." Cas yelled up.

She slowly walked down the stairs. She looked like she was rode hard and hung up wet.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Cas asked walking over to her.

"Not feeling good." Riley moaned.

Cas put his hand over Riley's forehead. "You're not running a fever, baby."

"I'm not a sick, Papa." Riley said.

"Then what is it? We have to get you to school." Cas said.

"It's…uh…I'm having…cramps." Riley whispered.

"Cramps?" Cas said confused.

Cas heard Dean walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Riley, go on to bed. I'll be up to give you something for the pain. I'll buy some other things for you, honey." Dean said.

Riley nodded and walked back upstairs. Cas was very confused. He didn't know what was going on. Once she was out of ear shot Cas went off.

"What was that, Dean? She can't just stay home just because she feels bad." Cas said.

"This isn't something we are arguing about this, Cas." Dean said looking dead serious.

"Then why is she staying home?" Cas asked.

"This is something we have been dreading for years." Dean said.

"What in my Father's name are you talking about?" Cas said.

"Our little girl…isn't a little girl anymore." Dean said.

"Spit it out, Dean." Cas said.

"Riley got her first period, Cas." Dean said.

Cas froze. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It was a good thing that Sam decided to take Alex, and Lexi to school with Jimmy.

"Oh…" That's all Cas could manage to say.

Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Cas walked in the kitchen as Dean poured a glass of orange juice. He went over to the medicine cabinet they kept in the kitchen that was high enough that the twins could reach. He pulled out a pain killer.

"Riley isn't supposed to grow up this fast. It seems like just yesterday we were telling Riley she was going to have a baby brother _OR _sister." Cas smiled.

"Take this up to Riley. I'm going to go get some things for her. I'll be back in ten minutes. Try not to kill each other." Dean said.

Cas smirked and nodded as he grabbed the glass and the tablet. Dean got in the Impala and drove off. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Riley's door.

"Riley? Honey, Can I come in?" Cas said as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer. He slowly opened the door and saw Riley asleep. She was curled in a ball. Her hand were wrapped around her stomach. Her face was buried in her pillow. He crouched beside the bed and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Riley, baby, wake up. I got medicine for the pain." Cas said.

She opened her eyes and just stared at Cas.

"Daddy's gone out to get some stuff for you. How are you feeling?" Cas asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I stopped calling, Dad, Daddy years ago. I feel like crap."

"It's ok, baby girl. Just take this and you can go back to sleep." Cas said.

She just looked at Cas and slowly took the medicine. "Papa?"

"Yes?" Cas asked.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. "Nothing, never mind."

"No, Riley, what is it?" Cas asked.

"I'm sorry." Riley said.

"What are you sorry about?" Cas asked.

"I have been acting like a completely bitch the last few months to you ever since that fight." Riley said.

"Come on, Riley, watch your language." Cas said. "You don't have to be sorry. You should be mad at me. I did something insanely stupid that I will never do again."

"Think again, Feathers." A voice behind Cas then stabbing Cas with an Angel blade.

"Papa!" Blue light shined through the wound. Cas's eyes and mouth as Riley screamed. Cas looked over at the person who attacked him.

It was Crowley. "Who are you?" Riley screamed holding Cas placing her hand over the stab wound. It wasn't doing much good.

"I'm…so sorry, Riley." Cas mumbled. The light was getting brighter. "Close your eyes." Cas covered Riley's eyes with his hands as a blasted over bright light went through the house as a high pitch dog whistle like scream ran through Riley's ears.

Cas fell to the ground. A surge exploded around Cas. Cas was lying on the ground of Riley's room with Cas's wings engraved on the ground like they had been burned into the floor. Riley had tears rolling down her face.

"Papa? Papa!" Riley yelled. She looked up at the mystery man standing above Cas.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

"The names Crowley. I'm sorry you had to see that." He said and he disappeared just like that.

"Papa? Speak to me. Papa! Wake up. You have to wake up." Riley yelled holding his head in her hands. She heard the rumble of the Impala. She gently sat Cas's head on the ground and got up. Dean had just entered the kitchen.

"Cas? Riley? I'm home." Dean yelled.

Riley came running down the stairs. "Daddy!" She running into Dean's arms. It was hard with is belly in the way but she wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Riley, baby, what's wrong?" He panicked.

"It's Papa. Somebody attacked Papa." Riley yelled.

"What? What do you mean attacked Papa? Is he ok? He's an angel you can't hurt an angel." Dean said.

"No, no, this…this guy…appeared. He stabbed Papa with this blade I never seen before…Papa began to shin this blue burning light through the wound and his eyes and mouth. There was this dog whistle light scream and the a surge of energy and Papa was on the ground with wing burned into the carpet. The man just vanished into thin air. What's going on, Dad?" Riley panicked.

"Did the man say his name, baby?" Dean said.

"Um…he called Papa, Feathers….his name….his name was Crowley?" Riley said.

"Dammit. Riley I want you to call Uncle Sam and tell him to get the twins and Jimmy and get to Bobby's house. I want to you run over to Grandpa Bobby's house right now. I want you to send him a message. Tell him Crowley got Cas and we need the panic room." Dean said.

Riley nodded her head and picked up the house phone. She dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Sam!"

"Riley? What' going on?"

"You need to get the twins and Jimmy. This guy Crowley attacked Papa. Dad told me to tell you to get to Grandpa Bobby's and get to the panic room now."

"Alright, alright, Riley. I'll meet you there. How's Dean?"

"He's really stressed. That's extremely bad for the babies. I can't just make him leave Papa."

"I know, I know. Stay with Dean until I get the kids to Bobby's. I'll pick you up from there. I don't care what Dean told you to do. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Ok, I gotta go." Riley hung up and ran over to Dean. He had gotten upstairs and was sitting on the floor with his husband's head in his lap.

"Dad?" Riley whispered.

"Riley, I told you to get to Bobby's." Dean said.

"Sam told me to stay with you to make sure you're ok." Riley remarked.

"I'm fine, honey." Dean said .

"No, you're not. Stress is bad for the babies. You have to calm down." Riley said.

Dean couldn't believe he was hearing this from his 12 year old daughter. She was right. Him being this stressed and angry could spell trouble for the triplets. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he hear wings flutter.

"Dean? I heard a surge of energy, Sam sound frantic and you were stressed. What's wr—" Gabe got out before he saw Cas.

"You need to help him, Gabe." Dean muttered out.

Gabe turned to Riley and put his hand on her shoulder. "Riley, I'm could send you to Grandpa Bobby's house. I need you to say there until Uncle Sam and I say it's safe. I got your Daddy for right now."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes as more tears rolled down. Gabe snapped his fingers and she was gone. He turned to Cas.

"Gabe, you have to help him. Please, I'm begging you." Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, Dean. There's nothing I can do. Cas is gone." Gabe said holding back tears for the death of his brother.

"No, no, no, no, That can't be true. You have to be able to fix him. You are a fucking archangel/trickster. You should be able to do something." Dean panicked.

"Dean, calm down. I'm sorry." Gabe said letting the tears roll down his face.

"We just straighten things out. This can't be happening." Dean mumbled as tears cascaded down his face.

"It's ok, Dean. Everything going to be ok." Gabe said as he rubbed Dean's back is small circles.

"No, it's not going to be ok. The last thing I told Cas was for him and Riley to try not to kill each other while I was gone." Dean whimpered.

Gabe didn't know what to say. Dean was crushed. There was nothing he could say to make him feel any better. Castiel was Gabriel's little brother. Dean and Cas had been together for about 15 years and been married for 6 of those. He knew that Sam and him would really have to help Dean through this. How was he, Sam…or Dean going to tell Riley, Alex, and Alexis that their Papa just died and was killed by a…demon…or rather….the King of Hell?


End file.
